1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of graphical user interfaces and pertains more particularly to a display method for selectively rotating windows on a computer display.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Since at least as early as the introduction of the Apple.RTM. Macintosh.RTM. in 1984 and Microsoft.RTM. Windows.RTM. in 1985, computer users have appreciated and become accustomed to interfacing with their computers using visual means. Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) provide a series of intuitive, colorful, and graphical mechanisms which enable the computer user to view, update, and manipulate information. Utilization by computer manufacturers and software developers of the GUI and the mouse are a substantial reason for the explosion of personal computers worldwide.
A typical computer system contains a computer, a keyboard, an input device such as a mouse, and a display monitor. The computer contains a central processing unit (CPU), static memory such as a hard disc drive, dynamic memory such as random access memory (RAM), and removable memory such as a floppy disc drive or a CD ROM drive. The operating system of the computer and application programs running on the computer generate GUIs that are displayed on the display monitor or screen. These GUIs are commonly referred to as "windows." The screen may contain only one window or multiple windows depending on the circumstances and user preferences. Typically, a window consists of at least a frame and a display portion surrounded by the frame. The frame is usually a rectangle or a square having a header at the top and three sides. The window is normally displayed with the sides parallel to the edges of the screen. For windows with a header, the user can usually translate the window about the screen by clicking and holding onto the header and dragging the window with the input device. During translation, the sides of the window remain parallel to the edges of the screen.
A window may be sized to display all or only a portion of the total information made available for viewing by the program. If the window displays only a portion of the total information, then the user is provided with one or more scroll bars that allow the user to move the display portion to view other portions of the total information. Typically, the user also has the ability to adjust the size of the window. This may be accomplished through a special location on the frame or by a change of cursor when placed over the frame. In either case, the user clicks and holds with the input device while adjusting the window size. During resizing, the sides of the window remain parallel to the edges of the screen.
From the viewpoint of the user, translation and resizing may be accomplished in one of two ways. First, a phantom frame may be used to show the new location or size. The phantom frame is then replaced with the new window when the user releases the input device. Second, the window may be simultaneously translated or resized with the user inputs. The former requires fewer processing resources than the latter. The latter gives the user a better sense of the end result than the former and reduces the need for remanipulating the window to fine tune the end result.
With the advancement of computer processing speeds, the average computer now has the ability to perform multiple tasks simultaneously. This is known as "multi-tasking". Associated with each task being performed there is usually at least one window and sometimes multiple windows. These windows are often displayed one on top of the other. Unfortunately, the management of the various windows can become cumbersome. This can be especially so if the user needs or desires to see a portion or all of multiple windows at the same time.
With the development of computer networking technology and the advent of the Internet, the average computer equipped with a modem, for example, has ceased being a stand alone device and has become a great resource for receiving and collecting information. Unfortunately, the user may receive information that is not oriented as the user needs or desires. Depending on the program, the user may not be able to reorient the information for proper or desired viewing.
A definite need exists for a display method for selectively rotating windows on a computer display having an ability to facilitate human interfacing with a computer. In particular, a need exists for a method which is capable of providing the user with greater interface flexibility. Ideally, such a system would operate by providing a mechanism for the user to selectively rotate the windows as needed or desired. With a method of this type, selectively rotating windows would provide a more manageable computer interface. A primary purpose of the present invention is to solve these needs and provide further, related advantages.